


More Than Halloween

by FandomDarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling





	More Than Halloween

"Doll, why aren't you in costume?" Bucky asked, as he came into the bedroom. You give a shrug and go back to folding the laundry. "But You always dress up on Halloween." He says, looking at you carefully.

   "I know, Buck, but this year is just different. Ivar hates dressing up, you hate going to Tony's parties and I don't really like to either. I sure as hell know that Ivar won't want to go. So I'm just not dressing up this year. It's no big deal really." You say, setting the last piece of laundry on the bed neatly.

"Doll, you're had your costume picked out since June." He scoffs, sitting next to you on the bed. The front door opens and you hear the familiar scrape and thud of Ivar's crutches.

   "I'll wear it next year." You offer with another shrug. Bucky looks as if he's going to say something else but is cut off by Ivar's arrival.

      "Doves, I'm home!" He calls, slamming the door behind him.

   "Bedroom, Ivar!" You call out, smiling as he leans against the door frame. He looks handsome in his all black, bright blue eyes shining.

      "So what's the plan for tonight?" He asks, looking you over.

   "This is the plan: sit on the couch, cuddle, watch scary movies and eat Halloween sweets." You say, standing to make my out into the living room, dropping a kiss on Ivar's cheek as you pass. He scoffs and follows you into the kitchen.

      "What?! No costume, no party. What's wrong, dove?" He asked, looking concerned. You smile as you shrug on your jacket.

   "Nothing is wrong, Ivar, I promise. This year I just wanna spend my favorite holiday with my two favorite guys. Ok?" You kiss him softly after he nods.

"Where are you going, doll?" Bucky asks as he joins the two of you in the kitchen.

   "I ordered us pizza for dinner, I hope that's alright." They both nod and I grab my purse. "You two pick out some movies and get comfortable, I'll be back in twenty." You blow them kisses as you leave. Ivar and Bucky share a look.

"She's acting weird right?" Bucky asks and Ivar nods.

      "She never misses dressing up on Halloween AND she hasn't even decorated this year." Ivar muses.

"I know, it's not like her. We need to do something to cheer her up." Bucky says looking around at the bare apartment.

      "Like what?" Ivar sizes up Bucky not trusting his look. "I have a plan, baby boy, just you wait and see." Bucky murmurs with a glint in his eye.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

   "Sorry I that took longer than I thought it would, but income bearing meat lovers for Ivar, pepperoni and pineapple for Buck and BBQ chicken for me." You call opening the door and making your way to the kitchen to set down the pizza. "Guys? Where are you? Come tuck in while the pizza is hot." You walk into the living room and gasp at the sight.

      "Happy Halloween!" Ivar and Bucky shout happily.

   "What's all this?" You ask, taking in the orange and purple lights, jack-o-lanterns and cobwebs that now decorated your living room.

"We noticed that something was off and decided to throw our own Halloween bash for you." Bucky said, smiling at you. You laughed when you noticed he was dressed in flannel shirt costume.

   "Buck? Are you the brawny man?" You ask through your tears. He smiles widely as he nods and pulls a roll of paper towels from behind his back. Your eyes travel to Ivar who is sporting a white t-shirt now with 404: error costume not found scribbled onto it with sharpie.

   "This is amazing guys, but you didn't have to do all this for me and where did you get these decorations on such short notice?" You ask, walking over to give them each a kiss.

"First of all, we know how much you love Halloween, so seeing you so unexcited about it worries us so we wanted to do something special for our best gal because we love you too much to let you be sad on your favorite day of the year." Bucky says, patting Ivar on the shoulder. 

      "As for the decorations, I may or may not have giving the neighbor $100 to give me his." He said, smirking at me.

   "Thank you, both so much. This means the world to me." You murmur eyes filling with tears.

"No tears on Halloween, doll. Now, go put on the costume of yours and get your butt back out here so we can start our movie marathon." Bucky said with sugar inspired enthusiasm. You and Ivar share a chuckle.

      "He already dipped into the sweets, Dove." He murmured, before you head off. A few minutes later you return, Dressed in a Wednesday Addams costume. Ivar let's out a low whistle as he takes in the knee socks and short black dress as you do a little twirl.

   "You like?" You ask as Ivar nods enthusiastically and nudges Bucky, who looks up from his pizza with wide eyes.

"You look gorgeous doll." He murmurs around a mouthful of pizza. You smile and join them on the couch, snuggling between them as the opening credits for the conjuring brightens up the big screen. "Penny for your thoughts, doll?" Bucky asks nudging you gently.

You from him to Ivar and smile. "I was just thinking that I couldn't think of a better way to spend Halloween than with my two best guys."

      Ivar chuckles, "Bucky, it sounds like she loves us more than Halloween."

You smile at his teasing and snuggle into his warm shoulder. "I most definitely do, Ivar, I most definitely do."


End file.
